Hanging Out
'''Hanging Out '''is the seventh episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired July 26, 2019 and was written by Purple133. Transcript (Episode opens at Team Hell) Vanessa: Guys, we CAN’T KEEP LOSING! ALSO WHO VOTED ROCKY? SBCA: Totally not me. Vanessa: Grr whatever. Anyways, we have to win this next challenge. It’s getting embarrassing honestly. Elli: I agree. Hopefully it’ll be something where we have the advantage. Joey: I doubt it. (Joey confessional) Joey: I don’t doubt us as much as I doubt myself. So far I’ve sucked in the challenges which sucks because it makes me look like a total loser. (SBCA, Cici, Elli, and Joey are talking again) SBCA: So it’s safe to say if we lose again, the four of us will vote together again, right? Cici: Yeah. Elli: Who would we vote? SBCA: I’m thinking Steve. He’s super annoying. Joey: Yeah, I agree. (SBCA confessional) SBCA: I don’t like losing, but at this point I’ve gotten so used to it that I wake up and plan who should be voted out. I have total control over here, wow that sounds bad. Um, everyone likes me? I don’t know how to save this. (Steve breaks the mini fridge) Steve: Steve has busted the refrigerator. Elli: Dang it Steve! Steve: Steve does not believe it is his fault. Vanessa: It’s 100% your fault why would you think it isn’t. (Cut to Team Steve) Jasbre: Well guys, you ready to win again tonight? FD: Don’t you think you’re getting too overconfident? Golf: Shut up FD, you’re the reason we almost lost the past five times. FD: But we didn’t! Bot: Yeah ok then. (Golf confessional) Golf: It’s all going according to plan. Everyone is starting to hate FD, and I can have him voted out as soon as we lose. Wait. What if I cause some “accidents” and we lose? oh, the fun I’ll have today! (Cut to Image talking to Purps and Crazy) Image: Guys if we lose, can the three of us vote Jasbre? Purps: I think I’m going to vote FD, just because he’s annpying. Crazy: o. I’ll vote Jasbre tho. Image: Okay cool. Maybe we all vote FD this round, then Jasbre next? Purps: Sounds good to me. (Purps confessional) Purps: It isn’t good to me! I like Jasbre! Sure he’s slightly bossy and demanding, but he’s a great guy! I could go to the final four with a guy like him! (Cut to Jasbre talking to FD) Jasbre: Hey man, can you try not to screw up today? FD: Odd request, but fine. Dan: Hey guys if it’s football again we’ll win don’t worry. FD: Okay then. (Cut to the challenge room, decorated like a Survivor style challenge with green and blue flags and mats; the teams stand on their respective mats) Purps: What’s going on? Alex: Survivor style challenge day! Dan: Oh cool. Waluigi: WAH! Now shut up and listen. Alex: For today’s challenge, you guys will be hanging from metal bars. Whoever hangs on the longest wins for their team. (Everyone clings onto a bar) Steve: Steve is already tired. Alex: Go! (Steve lets go of the bar) Alex: It hasn’t even been a second and Steve is already out. (Cici drops) Alex: Well I guess I’ll see you later Team Hell. Elli: Ah man! SBCA: NO! WE ARE NOT LOSING AGAIN GUYS! (FD falls) FD: Crap! Golf: FD, stop being a failure! FD: NO U! (Golf drops, walks up to FD, and smacks him) Golf: See everyone? He’s a jerk! A menace! He has to go! Purps: (to Image) that’s complete bullshit. Image: I agree. Crazy: Hey guys what are we whispering about? (Crazy leans to close and takes out himself and Purps) Crazy: Crap! Alex: You guys are doing really bad. Crazy: I know, I know. (Ian drops) Ian: MOTHAFUCKA! Jasbre: Watch your langwang! (Jasbre drops) Jasbre: GODDAMMIT! Alex: Team Steve is actually failing. (Para drops) Para: Wait what?! WHOAPDPSKD Jasbre: Wait how long have you been here? Para: The entire time, I just haven’t said anything to avoid being a target. Jasbre: Ah, a master at NOT GETTING INVOLVED. Para: I prefer the term master strategist. Purps: That’s what I’d say.Para. (Vanessa drops) Vanessa: Sorry guys, it’s been ten minutes and my arms were very sore SBCA: It’s fine, Elli, Joey a- (Joey lets go of his bar) SBCA: Elli and I will power though this challenge and win. Waluigi: WAH! Still left for Team Steve we have Bot, Dan, Granite, and Image. Left for Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks we have Elli and SBCA. (Twenty five minute mark) SBCA: Oh man, I’m so, so tired. Ughhhh. (SBCA lets go of his bar) Granite: Well I wonder who you guys will vote out. Alex: Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks, I assume I’ll be seeing you for a sixth time later. Elli: No! Granite: Oh. (Granite bails) Image: Granite why did you bail? Granite: I’m not physically cut out for this. (Dan drops) Dan: Me either, I’ll take the quitters way out. Image: Screw it, Bot’s strong enough to pull off another win. Bot: That’s right! Elli: I hope you know I’ll put up one heckin’ heck of a fight. Bot: Ok. Waluigi: WAH! Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks actually has a chance for once! Bot: I’m not going down no matter what. (A butterfly lands on Bot’s nose) Bot: Huh? What is this. OHHHHH NOOOOO! (Bot’s programming forces him to swat at the butterfly, causing him to drop) Elli: YES! SBCA: WOOHOO! Alex: HOLY SH- TEAM H-E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS ACTUALLY WON! Waluigi: WAH! In that case, we’ll be seeing Team Steve later at their first ever elimination ceremony. Purps: Well guys, it was going to end eventually. Jasbre: Bot this is all your fault. Bot: My fault?! (Cut to Tean Steve, Bot and Jasbre are arguing; Golf has Image, Purps, Crazy, Granite, and Para sitting in a circle) Golf: So guys, I think that FD is really dragging us down and considering he was the first to drop, he should get out. Purps: You have no evidence. Golf: Well also he’s been emotionally hurting me. (Golf confessional) Golf: Sure I’m lying, but there’s $100,000 waiting at the end of this game and I want it to have MY name on it. (Bot goes to talk with Dan) Bot: We have got to vote out Jasbre. Dan: Mmk. Bot: He is so controlling and blames everyone crept himself for losing. Dan: I’m smoking a fat blunt right now so I’ll agree to basically everything. (Cut to the elimination ceremony) Alex: Hello team Steve. One of you is about to be eliminated. Before we being however, let me show you something. These sticky notes represent your life in this game. As long as you get a sticky note at these elimination ceremonies, you’ll be safe. On the day you don’t get one, your time in the game is up. Now it’s time to vote. First up, Jasbre. (Cut to Jasbre voting) Jasbre: Bot screwed us in today’s challenge and I can’t have that. (Cut to Purps voting) Purps: Well I really think Golf is a big fat liar, but FD isn’t really contributing to the team. (FD voting) FD: GOLF IS A JERKWAD. (Cut back to the ceremony) Alex: Alright. If I call your name, you will get a sticky note. Waluigi: WAH! They’re blue just for you guys! Alex: Here we go. First people safe are… Para, Image, Crazy, Purps, and Dan. (All five get their sticky notes) Alex: Also safe, Ian and Granite. Ian: MOTHAFUCKAS! YOU ARE ALL CORRECT FOR NOT VOTING ME! Alex: Okay then. Now as for the four of you left, all of you got votes. Two of you got one vote each, and they are Bot and Golf. Bot: Woohoo I can keep moving towards my dream of winning. Alex: FD, Jasbre, you guys didn’t get the same amount of votes. One got more than the other and is going to the Loser Lounge after this challenge. FD, you’ve been basically useless in every challenge and your teammates really don’t care for you. Jasbre, despite having lead your team to victory, you’ve also made enemies with almost everyone for being too controlling and overbearing. The final sticky note goes too… Waluigi: *audible* … Alex: Jasbre. Jasbre: Well then. FD: Golf you JERK! Alex: Sorry FD, but you’re the first member of Team Steve to be eliminated. FD: DRAT! Waluigi: Let me show you to the Loser’s Lounge. (Waluigi takes FD to the Lounge of Losers and the episode ends) Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts